


Something wrong

by Skyz_sleep_deprived



Series: Poor Unfortunate Soul [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Its platonic tho - Freeform, Lil bit of possessive behavior, No respawns, Tubbo and Tommy are here for like a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyz_sleep_deprived/pseuds/Skyz_sleep_deprived
Summary: There had always been something...wrong with his family. He could never pin-point what it was though.And then his world turned upside down.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Poor Unfortunate Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018866
Comments: 8
Kudos: 313





	1. Down to hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya like this series! It may not get updated frequently cuz I have a main story I'm working on. But this will get updated :)

There had always been something...off with his family. 

Don’t get Techno wrong, everyone had their little quirks. Hell, Techno had ADHD for Christ's sake! He knew all about weird things people did. And in his humble opinion, his family was very weird. 

They seemed normal enough. Wilbur was a musician, Tommy was a child, and Phil was a survival expert. He himself was the warrior of the family. 

Well perhaps ‘family’ was misleading. They weren’t blood related. But they didn’t need to be. That’s what Phil said at least.

It was just the fleeting glances they sometimes gave him. And it was at the strangest times too. 

For example, whenever he talked about his other friends. It was no secret that he had other friends. He was close to many of them. Sometimes, they would stare at him when he talked about them. Something glimmered in their eyes. 

He could never tell what it was. 

Sometimes they would just stare at him. He admitted, it was a little creepy, but Techno thought they picked it up from him. He was known to space out, maybe they somehow picked it up? He didn’t know the logistics of these things. 

And then there were the times where they would get protective. And being honest it insulted him somewhat. Did they honestly think he wasn’t capable of protecting himself? Well, he knew that it was because they were family, but still! 

He thinks it got worse when Tubbo came around. 

Don’t get him wrong, the kid was great. Tubbo was a ray of sunshine. He was a good kid! Albeit he had his...quirks.(he thinks that Tommy called them ‘Tubbo moments’?)

For some reason, the kid took a liking to him. He thinks that Tommy played a role in it. Always talking about how good Techno was probably left an impression on the kid. And admittedly with the pressure of living up to that expectation Tubbo had for him was rough, their weirdness started to get...worse?

Tubbo had started to become weird to.

Sometimes, out of the blue, his family would ask him about death. Now, admittedly it was a viable question. He was a warrior who could be killed at any moment! So he gave them his true answer anytime they asked…

….which was probably not the best answer there was…..

The way Techno saw it is that he was going to die in battle. He knew this. He was too reckless at times. To confident in his abilities. One day he would go against someone he couldn’t beat. Sometimes he assumed Dream would be the one to kill him, he probably would be.

(In all fairness, he just wanted to go down fighting. To be remembered as a warrior. He was so fucking scared of dying. But his family didn’t need to know that.)

They didn’t let him fight for a month after that conversation. 

But that was fine. It wouldn’t stop him from his fate. 

And after that whole...incident...they became more...possessive? Was that the term?

When out in public they would keep a hold on him. As if he were a child. Phil did it most often, he gripped his arm when they went to the market. As if he would run away the first chance he got. 

Once he looked into Phil’s eyes during that. 

Phil’s eyes bore into him. He could see fear. Pure, real fear. But there was also something else. Desperation. Phil was desperate to keep him still. Desperate to make sure he didn’t leave him.

He didn’t look into Phil’s eyes at the market anymore. The raw emotion they held scared him to death. 

It all came to a head one day. 

He was on his own, a rarity nowadays, and had been enjoying the peace. And then he’d been jumped. Some random guys wanted to be known as the ones who took down the ‘Blood God’. 

And they accomplished exactly that. 

So now he layed in the grass slowly bleeding out. He hummed. Would he be remembered as a hero or a villain? Techno wasn’t the nicest person around. He could see their being two different versions of his story. That was assuming people would tell his story. 

He heard footsteps. If he wasn’t in immense pain he would’ve turned around. But he didn’t want to. Faintly he could hear a ringing in his ears.

Someone had flipped him over. Pain ran throughout his stomach, where he had been stabbed, and he winced. He wouldn’t make any noise no matter who it was. Making a noise showed you were in pain, meaning you were weak. 

Well whoever it was he hoped it was a quick death. Have mercy on him y'know? 

His vision was blurry but he could still see the person who had found him. It was Wilbur. 

Oddly enough his brother looked...calm. He could see tears fall down Wilbur’s face. But his brother didn’t panic. Maybe that’s why he was somewhat uneased. 

His brother knelt down and caressed his check. Wilbur smiled at him. It was not a happy smile. 

“You won’t die. I won’t let you”

He appreciated Wilbur’s sentiment, but that wouldn’t stop his death. He smiled at his brother. It would probably be the last time he saw him. He could feel the blood running down from his stomach. Was the sword still lodged in there?

He didn’t know. 

He could feel the blood in his throat. He could feel it slowly trickling upwards. Into his mouth. He started to cough. The blood was invading his mouth, he couldn’t breathe. 

Wilbur pushed him closer to his chest. He could hear Wilbur’s heartbeat. It was beating oh so irregularly. He supposed that’s what happened when you saw a family member dying. 

Wilbur pushed his head to look at him.

The world was starting to blur together. Black spots danced in his vision. Every minute Wilbur became less and less easy to point out. 

Though he couldn’t see it Wilbur smiled. His eyes flashed into a bright red. His comforting smile, turned insane in a minute. More tears fell down his face at a rapid speed. 

Techno passed out.

A cruel laugh rang around the terrain. 

“Oh, how I wanted to spare you! I never wanted you to become like us!” 

Wilbur laid a hand on his brother’s chest. Still rising and falling. Very slowly. His breathing labored. He chuckled. It was not a kind one. It was not the comforting one that Techno knew. It was a dark and dreary chuckle.  
He brought his brother’s body close, closer than it already was, and leaned his head down to Techno’s chest. The steady beat of a heart could be heard. It was faint but still there.

He smiled. His brother was still alive. Though he knew it wouldn’t be for long if he didn't intervene. Tears fell onto his brother’s chest. He laid his brother back down if only for a moment.

“Cuz the truth is Techno…”

He stood up and picked his brother up. Techno’s face looked so peaceful. Serene even. He wished that he would have spared Techno this fate. But the truth of the matter? He knew it would come to this. They wouldn’t let Techno slip away. He knew that. It was not a matter of if. It was a matter of when. 

“We won’t let you die”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno was not the traitor he was betrayed.


	2. Bona fide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tik-tok-tik-tok-tik-tok goes the clock. A Choice must be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title means "In good faith"

His brother’s body laid on the bed. Wilbur himself was sitting on the edge of the bed. His hand on Techno's chest. He could feel the heartbeat and it gave him Relief. Techno was alive.

Wilbur had sprinted to his home and immediately put bandages on his brother's wounds.

Techno was pretty banged up. That was an understatement. His brother's right arm had been burned, most likely from a torch. His left leg was in bad shape, but his right leg had a bone sticking out of it. A fucking BONE.

All that would've been fine, well not fine, but techno would've lived through it. With lots of healing his brother would've been good as new.

No, those injuries weren't the problem.

The problem was that Techno had a gaping hole in his stomach. It was gushing blood. There was a slash right above his brother's lungs. It ran deep. But perhaps the most concerning injury had been the one right next to Techno's heart.

A wide gash stood right next to Techno's heart. Wilbur didn't know much about anatomy, but what he did know was that it most likely broke the hearts connections on that side or some shit like that. His brother must've been in so much pain. Wilbur didn't know if Techno even KNEW he had 3 fatal injuries.

So he had patched Techno up as best he could. But it wasn't helping. No healing potion could help his brother either. If Wilbur had to guess, he would say Techno had internal bleeding. But he was no doctor. 

Techno was alive. But not for much longer.

He sighed. 

"He's slipping away"

His voice held so much grief. Wilbur knew that Techno wouldn't be in mortal realm for long, and God knows that none of them wanted that.

When they had first met Techno, they thought nothing of it. He was just another mortal that had a talent for fighting. Techno was quiet and brash. 

And then he opened up to them.

He started to share his hobbies with them. He shared knowledge that not even they knew! Whenever they sparred he beat all of them. Even Phil who had been alive for centuries, couldn't best him.(though he came close)

Somehow, a mortal had become a God.(not a literal one but you get the point)

But mortal lives were short, oh so very short. They knew this from experiences. In a flash Techno would be gone if they blinked. 

Maybe that's why Tommy talked Techno up. Tommy admired Techno. Never before had Tommy met someone like Techno. Tommy was young, in their years and human years, it was normal for him to look up to him. 

And when he and Phil had to break the news to them…..it was not pretty….

Tommy and Tubbo, who at this point had grown fond of Techno, had cried for hours when they found out Techno would die. Even more so when they found out he was a warrior and his death could be at any moment.(they had thought he was like them, with his knowledge of history). 

Whenever Techno left on a mission after that they would always wait by the door. Like a puppy waiting for it’s owner. 

He wondered how they were fairing right now. When he had barged in the door Tommy and Tubbo went out to find the people who hurt Techno. They were probably raining hell down as he sat on the bed. Good. Those bitches deserved everything that came to them.

"He's dying isn't he?"

He looked up.

Phil was leaning in the doorway. His wings, beautifully white, were folded against his back and in full view. No longer hidden by the cape he wore. His face was grim. He looked like he had cried. 

Wilbur looked down at Techno once again. His brother's breathing was slowing.

He mumbled a yes. But Wilbur knew Phil didn’t need an answer. 

Phil walked over to them and looked down at Techno’s body. His wings shuffled. All Wilbur could do was look at his brother. Phil put his hand to his face. 

“Will...we can save him. You know that. But would he want that?”

He already knew the answer. No. Techno wouldn’t want that. His brother hated change. No matter what it was. Besides, Techno’s whole biology would be changed forever. He wouldn’t be human anymore. 

“-And if we do save him....It’s a gamble. He could take after me, you, or just be a mix. He’ll be in pain too…”

Perhaps Wilbur was selfish. Perhaps they all were. When Phil suggested them saving Techno, the decision had already been made. Just like he had told Techno, they wouldn’t allow him to leave them. They had been through so much pain, watching others die. You would think they learned their lesson. 

So Wilbur looked up at Phil and nodded. 

Both of their hands laid on top of Techno’s chest.

Techno’s fate had been decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno gets fucked by their decision btw.

**Author's Note:**

> Techno was not the traitor he was betrayed.


End file.
